The Princess and the Pauper
by Lucianna Gene
Summary: Rachel, a normal schoolgirl, finds herself the host for the banished Saturnian princess, Lucianna.
1. The Princess and the Pauper

**The Princess and the Pauper**

_As Told Through a Teen Titan Fanfiction_

Part 1

The bell rang, and the young girl picked up her books and purse. Finally, the day was over! As much as living on Earth...no! Can't talk like that...it was the _other girl _talking. The reason for all of this mess. Why she had to change schools so often, why she could never stay and make attachments.

_You don't need attachments, Rachel. _The other girl! Shut her out! Shut her out!

_I can't be ignored, Rachel. I'm part of you. It's not polite to ignore those who are talking to you._

"You're not real!" Rachel had walked into the girls' bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face. She looked into the mirror. "You're a figment!"

_Not a figment, a reality. Embrace me, Rachel, you've been running for too long. Let me show you all of your _real _memories._

"No! It's not real! Go away!"

Now Rachel's chest was beginning to hurt. Her eyes flashed from a hazel green to an ocean blue. Bleach blond hair became darker. Pain in her ears—proof of the piercings her other half wore.

"Much better," the other girl looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The new girl—Lucianna—had dark blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and fair skin. She was actually a Princess, an "alien" as Earthlings put it. She had been banished from her home Planet and trapped into the body of an average Human. Another of her eldest brother's petty games.

Well, she could adapt.

Her other siblings had run out on her long ago, having abandoned their search.

_Maybe they didn't abandon their search. _Rachel taunted. _Maybe they got trapped like you!_

"Be quiet, please," Lucianna growled, "You don't know what you're referring to."

_Now, now, manners!_

"You're disoriented," Lucianna chided. "I won't argue with you."

_How will you walk out of here? _Rachel smirked. _No one recognizes you._

Here, Lucianna smiled.

"We're going out the window."

_Crap! No!_

Too late. Luna had jumped out of the second story window, Rachel's books under her arm. Before they were even a foot out, dark blue wings spewed from her back, and they soared silently over the city. Luna slipped into Rachel's opened bedroom window, leaving her books on her desk.

From the open window, a T building could be seen rising out of the water.

Luna took off again.

* * *

Within the T building—Titan Tower—a purple haired girl floated inches from the ground. Her name: Raven. Her meditation helped her control her powers, but today, they showed her something else: the rebirth, or rather the awakening, of an alien creature.

"Robin!" she called, coming out of her trance.

Batman's sidekick, a one-man-SWAT, black haired youth came running in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I saw her again," Raven relayed.

"The alien?"

"I don't think she's an alien, Robin," Raven shook her head, "She looks like one of...you, but her aura suggests something different. Like she's from another planet or something."

"We need to look into this," Robin agreed. "She's been quiet so far, but we don't know what she'll do."

Three other Titans—a red haired alien (for reals, I swear!), a green shapeshifter, and a cyborg—all came into the main room.

"So, who're we tracking?" Beast Boy asked, turning into a blood hound.

"No one, we're surveying a possible ally."

* * *

Luna entered the alley cautiously. Rachel was screaming in the back of her head.

_Girls don't do this sort of thing!_

"I'm getting quite tired of your nagging!" Luna snapped.

"Who's nagging?" a male voice said from behind her.

Luna spun to face a man in an all-metal appearing suit. His mask covered his face, and only one side was clearly visible.

"Who are you?" Luna snarled.

"Down, girl, I came to talk."

"Talk about what? You reek of evil!" Luna shook her head.

"Exactly. You're the new power in town, and I came to harness you for my own. Before the Titans or anyone else can dissuade you."

"Why would I join an evildoer like you?"

"I will make your life hell."

"I'm rarely here in person, how could you possibly?"

"Do you think it's hard to find out that you stay with a high school student?" his voice dripped with venom.

_He knows! Oh Gods! _Rachel freaked.

_Calm yourself! You'll change us back in front of him! _Luna scolded.

"So what? I can have friends and family, can't I? Not all heroes need to live alone." Luna rolled her eyes.

"I grow tired of this banter," he shook his head. "Answer me."

"No."

"Such a pity, I had hoped I wouldn't have to kill you."

"What a shame, and here I thought I shouldn't have to kick your ass."

The man chose that moment to run at her. Big mistake. Luna was a trained soldier from her Planet—it was only by sheer jealousy she had been trapped on Earth. But when the time came for her to lash out, she couldn't move.

_Rachel!_ She screamed. _Release!_

_He's gonna kill us! We're gonna die! _Rachel wailed inside her head.

_He won't if I get to him first, let—_

He punched her in the jaw. The uppercut sent her sailing backwards, but she managed to keep her footing when she landed.

"Having trouble?" he sneered.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ Rachel lamented.

_Shut up and give me control!_

Luna's arm shot up to deflect a hammer fist.

Raven floated a few feet in front of the other Titans. Her senses were honed in on the other girl—Lucianna. She was in trouble, her aura was sending out frantic waves. Raven opened her eyes at the corner before an open alley.

"She's down there, with Slade."

"Damn, he tried to get to her first!" Robin punched a fist into his other hand.

"But she won't join him, and that is why they are fighting." Starfire—the red haired alien—quipped.

They rounded the corner just in time to see Lucianna blast Slade through the alley mouth with a large blue flame. Her eyes blazed defiance before she sank to the ground. Knees met pavement with a loud _smack, _and her hands saved her from face-planting. After a few deep breaths, she stood up—and froze upon seeing the Titans.

"Greetings," Starfire stepped in front of the others. "I am Starfire, from the planet of Tameran."

"I am Lucianna," Luna replied, "Head Heiress to the Throne of Saturn."

"Star..." Robin cautioned.

Starfire ignored him. "What brings you to our Earth, Lucianna?"

Luna didn't answer, folding her arms over her chest.

"You are a princess too, are you not?" she asked instead.

"Yes," Starfire agreed.

"Have you siblings?"

"A sister."

"Indeed? I, too, have a sister. Two brothers, as well."

"Enough small talk!" Robin pulled Starfire back and went to stand toe-to-toe with Luna. "Are you friend or foe?"

"I can be either," Luna answered.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Robin, she is no threat to us," Raven assured.

"With ammo like that, she could have turned it on anyone, but she let loose on Slade." Cyborg put in.

"It could have been us," Robin shook his head.

Luna sighed.

"Stop speaking of me as if I am not here with you. Yes, it could have been you on the receiving end of my magick blast. But it was...Slade, because he threatened me. No harm will come to you."

"I think she's telling the truth, dude." Beast Boy shrugged.

Robin planted himself in front of Luna, eyes narrowed. She stared back at him, her face composed.

"Uh...Robin?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's alright." Luna didn't take her eyes off of Robin. "Let him get the macho out of his system."

"Macho!" Robin snarled. "You show up fighting m—our archenemy, claiming to be some princess from within our own solar system, and you expect us to believe you?"

"You believe Starfire is a Tamaranian," Luna pointed out.

"That's different!" he protested.

"Is it?" Luna asked. "Is it really any different, Robin? If it's so easy for you to believe Starfire, why not me?"

"I don't KNOW you!"

Luna shoved her face into Robin's so fast he couldn't react.

"Then take your best shot, bird boy."

She backed up, spreading her arms and retracting her wings.

"No powers. You and me, Robin."

"Fine," he smirked. "But don't cry to me when I beat you."

"How about a little wager then?" Luna smiled. "I win, I get to join your team. You win?"

"You leave my city."

"Done."

They took their positions. The rest of the Titans backed up to the wall. Inside of Luna, Rachel was screaming.

_Are you insane?!? You can't take him! Do you have any idea who he is?_

_No, Rachel. I'm getting into this fight with no prior knowledge of my opponent. _Luna inwardly rolled her eyes.

_Then you know you can't beat him!_

_And what makes you think I can't?_

_He's a one-man SWAT team! Batman doesn't choose weak sidekicks._

_All the more reason for me to test him out._

_Huh?_

Robin attacked first. Bringing out his staff in a single sweep, he brought it down towards Luna's head. She sidestepped, blocking the blow with her arm. Sweeping her arm in an arc, she brought his staff into the crook of her arm, then stepped inside Robin's guard and punched him in the nose. He let go of his staff and staggered back. Luna's attack had taken less than a few seconds.

Starfire gasped.

Robin braced himself. Luna didn't move except to throw the staff to the ground behind her, never taking her gaze from the short kid in front of her. Widening her stance, she raised an eyebrow.

"So you're fast, big deal." Robin rushed her.

Luna sidestepped him again. He followed her and punched. She ducked, catching his fist. Flipping him, she twisted. Robin landed on his stomach with Luna twisting his arm behind his back.

"You're fast, little bird, but not fast enough."

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "She downed Robin! Not even Cyborg can do that!"

"Yes I can..." Cyborg mumbled.

"Let me up!" Robin yelled.

"Don't think so," Luna replied calmly. "Not until you calm down."

"I am calm, dammit!"

"No, you're not."

Suddenly, Luna released him, clutching her head. Blond hair tainted brown.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked, coming toward her.

"Stay away!" Luna—no, Rachel—pleaded. "I-I have to go!"

Turning away, she fled.

"Wait!" Raven called after her.

_Give me my wings, Rachel!_

The girls in one body took flight.


	2. Two Halves of a Whole

**The Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter 2**

_Why did you run away from them?? _Luna fumed when she and Rachel were back in their apartment.

"I got scared..." Rachel sulked.

_If you're so _sick _of sharing a body with me, then they could have helped you!_

A knock at the door stopped the two girls mid-argument.

"Excuse me?" Starfire asked through the door. "Does the powerful Princess with blue power reside in this residence?"

"_I'll take_ the body back, thanks," Luna morphed through Rachel and opened the door. "Indeed, Princess of Tamaran. For what purpose am I sought?"

"My friends and I would like to invite you out to pizza!" Starfire smiled. "It is a marvelous Titan tradition!"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Please, friend! We would like to hear of your glorious adventures, and Raven is very interested in your...aura."

_Don't! _Rachel warned. _Our cover could be blown!_

_And if Raven can help _you_, what then? _Luna countered.

_Fine, go, but if we—_

Luna shut Rachel out of her head.

"I would be honored." She stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

Luna's T-shirt and jeans contradicted Starfire's purple tank top and mini skirt. The Tamaranian's midriff showed with a silver belt covering her belly button. Her boots were also purple, rising above her knee, but stopping halfway up her thigh. Their only similarity was the fact that they were both princesses of Planets other than Earth.

"Where are you having pizza?" Luna asked.

"We ordered in...take-out. We will be eating at the Tower."

A straight forward response, but at the same time cryptic. And why would the Titans extend an invitation to her when Robin, their leader for all intensive purposes, hated her? Or if he did not hate her, at least did not trust her.

* * *

They reached the Tower after a short flight over the water. Cyborg let them in without a word, leading them towards the main room. Before entering, he turned off a light switch. They entered the now-black room.

"SURPRISE!"

Raven and Beast Boy stood in front of the breakfast bar, where pizza and drinks were set out. Raven said the word while Beast Boy shouted. Robin leaned against the back of the counter, back to the door, saying nothing.

"What is this?" Luna demanded.

"We wanted to thank you for kicking Slade's butt!" Beast Boy explained. "He's a narly dude, and we thought our new ally deserved..."

"Thank you," Raven finished.

Cyborg and BB stared at Raven, open mouthed.

"Thank you all," Luna said, "but I am not sure that this is necessary."

"You heard her, guys, pack it up!" Robin didn't turn around.

"I did not say—" Luna began.

"Of course you didn't _say_ it. But you meant it." Robin turned to glare at her.

"I am beginning to surmise, Robin, that you do not approve of me."

"What makes you think _that_?"

Luna snapped her fingers, then sat on the newly materialized stool.

"I show up unannounced in _your city_, as you put it, and you now feel threatened by my very presence. Is it because I am some form of threat to you?"

The rest of the Titans had taken to leaning against the back of the couch, content to watch the two Alphas battle it out.

"I wouldn't dream of being threatened by you." Robin folded his arms.

"Good," Luna shrugged, "because this isn't a dream. I'm here to stay, little boy, get used to it."

"You're hiding something," he narrowed his eyes. "I intend to find out what."

"You could just _ask _me. I have nothing to hide."

Rachel battled for control inside of Luna's mind.

_Are you _crazy_ Alien Girl? _

_Do you want out or not? _Luna asked her calmly, letting no evidence of their inner conversation show on her face.

_What if he doesn't believe us?_

_Then we're no worse off for trying._

"Alright then," Robin leaned over, nose-to-nose with Luna. "Why are you here, how did you get here, and where do you come from?"

"My name is Lucianna Elizabeth Gene," Luna stated, "I am the Head Heiress to the Throne of Saturn. My brother overthrew me and banished me into the body of a young high school girl from Earth. Now whenever Rachel or I are under emotional duress, we can morph into each other's bodies."

"That's—"

"Wait!" Raven walked over. "That makes sense. Te conflicting auras, the large amount of power. Two minds, one body."

"Okay, so even if it is true," Robin shook his head, "I need to see proof."

"_Come on out, Rachel_." Luna thought and said this so Rachel and the Titans heard her.

Slowly, blond hair turned to brown, and the T-shirt and jeans were replaced by the local high school uniform. Rachel looked out at the Titans through her eyes, and when she spoke, it was her voice that reached them:

"Hello," she said.

Robin's mouth fell open. Apparently he had never seen something like them before.

"Are you trapped within the Princess?" Starfire asked.

"No, Star, Luna's trapped inside Rachel," Cyborg corrected.

"Yeah, so...is there anything you can do?" Rachel asked.

"I think I may be able to help there," Raven took her hand, "but you'll have to trust me."

"I'll do anything!" Rachel followed Raven to the floor-length window.

Luna's pain registered on Rachel's face. Starfire walked beside Rachel.

"Do not worry, friend Luna!" Starfire smiled. "Your arrival as your own person will be welcomed!"

_Twitch._

Raven and Rachel sat down on the floor. Raven put her fingers on Rachel's temples and closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed, and she took her hands away.

"I'm going to need Luna's help," she said, "but Rachel needs to remain in majority control."

"_Okay_," Rachel and Luna both said.

"Alright, Luna," Raven resumed her concentration, "I need you to help me get passed the "firewalls" of the other magic that's blocking my powers."

Together, Raven and Luna dove into the lock that Damion had placed on hers and Rachel's minds. Luna stood slightly apart from the continuous flow, scrutinizing it.

_This isn't my brother's magick, _Luna told Raven. _It's my father's. This is a problem._

_Why? _Raven stopped analyzing the flow.

_I can overpower his magick, even deflect it. But I cannot get rid of it. And I can't fence it in within my own mind, because I already have half of his genetic make-up._

_Oh, _Raven frowned, _That is a problem._

_It's okay, _Rachel consented, _As long as we can be separated._

_You don't know what you mean! _Luna exclaimed.

_I don't _care_! _Rachel moaned. _I want out of this!_

_Fine.

* * *

_

Rachel opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a type of medical ward, and there was a giant screen that showed a scanned image of her, and her vital signs.

"How are you feeling?" Robin got up from his chair by the screen.

"Fine, I guess," Rachel nodded. "Where's Luna?"

"She's in the other room with Raven, doing research." He didn't seem too happy about it.

"For what?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You don't remember?"

"Is it something bad?"

Luna came into the room, snapping a book shut.

"Robin!" she called. "Say nothing!"

Rachel looked between her and Robin.

"What is it?" Rachel asked/ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rachel," Luna assured, casting Robin a warning look. "Everything is fine. Raven and I were just making sure that...there would be no after effects of my magick within your system."

Rachel squinted, trying to read a lie in Luna's words. But without the link they used to share, she couldn't find anything.

"Alright, so when can I go home?"

"Soon," Luna promised. _May my power be enough to protect you from my father, Rachel._


	3. O The Places You Will Go

**Princess and the Pauper—Chapter 3**

Robin and Luna walked out into the main room of the Tower. He spun to confront her.

"Don't you _ever _tell me what to do in my own home!" he asserted.

"Rachel is my responsibility, Robin!" Luna folded her arms. "I was not able to eliminate the bond between us—my father's magick is too layered into it for me to do that. I isolated it into a remote part of her brain, but it may not stay dormant. As long as it is there, he can track her. If she leaves this Tower without a tracker, then we may be facing a bigger problem than what you're used to."

Robin's tension had eased as she talked. Now he looked at her as he would another member of his team.

"So what do you propose we do?" he asked.

"I would prefer if she could stay here," Luna sighed. "I could keep a better eye on her, and defend her should Dimitri show himself. For now that we are separate entities again, he will become aware of both of us and come to correct it. He fears me, and we can use that to our advantage—but he will also attack Rachel if he thinks there is anything between us, anything at all. We need the Tower on full lockdown, do you understand?"

"Understood," Robin turned to go, "Hey, Luna, you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Luna smiled. "Thank you, now go."

He nodded, and turned and exited the room.

"Robin, wait," Luna sighed. He turned his head. "I'm...sorry. I know you don't like me, and—"

"Hey, who said that?" he smiled.

"It's a plain expression on your face whenever I walk into a room."

"As long as you don't pose an immediate threat, we'll be fine."

And with that, he left to secure the perimeter.

"No, I want to leave!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel, please—" Beast Boy cautioned.

Luna ran into the medical room, sneakers screeching on the floor as she skidded to a halt.

"Luna, tell them I can go home!" Rachel pleaded. "Tell them I can leave! I don't want to _be here_!"

"Rachel..." Luna looked down on the weeping girl with concern. "You can't...go home."

"WHY NOT??" Rachel wailed.

"I have to keep you here...keep you safe," Luna wiped at her eye brimming with moisture.

"And what if I call the police?" Rachel asked. "They can protect me from whatever you can, right?"

Luna sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"No, they can't. My father may pay us a surprise visit."

"SO?"

"So," Luna explained, voice shaky, "he's dangerous, and as long as I can't keep an eye on you, he can't get to me through you."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Rachel laughed. "Always your problems, always your life. WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE, HUH? I'm going to miss school. I have no friends ever since YOU came along. I can't do well in school because there's always some problem you're trying to figure out for YOU. Well?"

"You're right," Luna conceded. "I have been selfish with you. Trying to live my life as me, instead of compromising with you. But I wasn't able to abolish the connection between us, Rachel. It's isolated within a dormant part of your brain, but it can still be used to track us down. I can't risk my father finding you, Rachel! I can't risk someone I care about dying because of me!"

"YOU? care about me?" Rachel guffawed. "That's a laugh! All of this is just so you can control everything!"

"That's not true," Luna steeled herself. "I have a duty to protect those I become close to, Ms. Swan. Like it or not, you are counted amongst those persons. Now you will stay here, and you will accept my protection _with or without _a grain of salt, and you will like it."

Luna spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

Rachel sat on the end of the examination table, head in her hands. She had reacted in anger, and had hurt the one person who had been there for _everything_.

Sure, Luna could be a total bitch sometimes, but she'd been there for Rachel when no one else had. She had shared her fear and had helped her gain confidence in herself—though sometimes that didn't show at the best of times.

Getting up, she made her way to the door.

"And where are you going?" Cyborg leaned against one side of the double doors.

"To go apologize to Luna," Rachel mumbled.

"Robin hasn't completed—" Cyborg's communicator beeped, "Looks like he's done. Go ahead. Don't leave the Tower."

Rachel stiffened at his order, but said nothing. She walked out of the room, looking both directions. Making her way to the main room, she froze as the big window—which had been reinforced with a strong metal exterior shield—shattered inward. Shards and metal fragments flew everywhere. Luna stood in the middle of it all, her arms crossed over her chest, legs parted in a neutral stance. Her face displayed bitter hatred at the man who floated just outside the remnants of the window, his hand outstretched, shimmering a blackish-green. His eyes blazed hellfire.

"Knock knock," he sneered. "Did you miss me, Princess?"

"Go back to your Demons, Dimitri," Luna spat. "You have no business here."

"Oh, but I do," his eyes found Rachel, who crouched halfway behind the breakfast bar. "You separated yourself from the human."

"Leave her out of this!" Luna commanded, her voice raised. "As Head Heiress—"

"You have no authority over me!" Dimitri blasted her.

Luna raised her arms, shielding herself from the blast. The magick hit her shield, and she was moved backwards about five feet, but remained standing.

"Luna!" Rachel squeaked from her position.

"As for you...." Dimitri lifted his other hand towards Rachel.

Luna sent a blue bolt of magick into Dimitri's side, nearly knocking him off of his rock. Taking position in front of Rachel, she let out a snarl.

"Luna..." Rachel shuddered. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Luna gave her a quick smile. "I won't let him get you."

Dimitri recovered, pinning Luna with a death glare.

"You will regret that, daughter."

"I'm no offspring of yours," Luna snarled.

"Like it as not, you came to be because of me! I am a part of who you are!" He laughed.

"As far as I'm concerned, my father left when I was three and never came back. You never loved any of us! We're all just pawns for your stupid game!"

"Ha! Finally, you figure it out!"

"I always knew, I just like watching you squirm."

"Then you know that it wasn't Damion who _really _banished you? That Setthire and Dianne had to abandon their search because they believe you're _dead_?"

Luna's face paled. "You lie! They wouldn't think I'm dead!"

It was her lapse in attention that Dimitri took to knock her off her feet with a large blast of magick. Luna fell onto her lower back, hitting her head on the Titan's fridge. Jumping to her feet, she sent another blast back at her father. Dimitri dodged it, flicking Rachel into the air like a rag doll and bringing her to him. He held her by the neck as she stood on the rock in front of him. Rachel struggled, but he held her firm.

"One more step, daughter dear, and your precious Human dies."

Luna froze. Damn him.

"Take me instead!" she seethed.

"Luna, no!" Rachel gasped. Dimitri tightened his grip.

"Why?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm of more use to you than she is."

He pretended to consider.

"Fine."

Dimitri released Rachel, flicking his wrist. Luna's arms were bound behind her back in cuffs.

"No magick or the Human gets it," Dimitri attempted an Earth gansta accent.

"Don't do that," Luna snapped. "I'll come quietly."

She stepped on to the rock with Dimitri just as the Titans all ran into the room.

"Luna!" Rachel screamed.

"Don't try anything." Dimitri had a grip on his daughter's neck.

"I'll be fine, guys." Luna shrugged. "Just going to pay a little visit to my paternal dungeons."

And with that parting remark, Dimitri _blinked _them off of Earth.


	4. Toxic

**Princess and the Pauper—Chapter 4**

Dimitri threw Luna off of the rock and onto the balcony. She ducked and rolled so as to lessen the impact.

It still hurt.

"Bastard!" she spat, getting to her feet. Her hands still behind her back.

"If I were the bastard, you wouldn't be a Princess," Dimitri pointed out with a sneer.

"And I wouldn't be related to _you_," Luna snarled.

Rock crumbled into dust as Dimitri jumped down onto the balcony. He grabbed the front of Luna's T-shirt and slammed her against the wall. She heard her wrist crack, felt the pain lace through her lower arm. Still, she only grimaced.

"You're on my territory now, little girl," Dimitri sneered, "Prepare to experience hell."

"Oh please!" Luna laughed with a gaiety she didn't feel. "You couldn't make my life hell if you tried. Your younger brother has better luck in _that _department!"

"My brother," he slammed her again, "is not your concern right now. You want the Human to live?"

"No," Luna rolled her eyes, "I gave up my freedom because I want her to suffer a mighty death. Yes, you dolt!"

"Then I give you two options," he held up his other hand, counting them out. "One: you abdicate your Throne to Damion—that is my personal favorite—or, two: you are held under house arrest in my Palace."

"Sounds like a no brainer, Alex!" she taunted. "I pick door number two!"

"Insolent child." Dimitri manifested a leather collar and a leash. "Come."

He led her down the hallways by the leash. Dragging her into a small room, he unhooked the leash from her neck. He took away the handcuffs, replacing them with leather ones—they still hummed with the anti-magick protection.

"If anyone stops you by touching one of these cuffs," he smirked, "you will have no choice but to go with them...and do whatever they tell you to do."

"That's sick!" Luna gagged. "Artemis is dead for no more than a few months, and already you make me a sex slave for any Tom, Dick, or Harry?"

"I gave you a choice," Dimitri laughed evily.

"Knowing full well I wouldn't do the first one! You're woeful!"

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

Luna attempted to hit him with her good hand, but he caught it.

"Did I break your other hand?" he leered at her.

She didn't answer.

"Good, less of a fight."

"The moment she's out of danger—"

"She'll never be out of danger!" Dimitri laughed. "So long as you stand between Damion and the Throne of Saturn and Jupiter, she can _never _be safe!"

"Damion can already have Jupiter!" Luna screamed at him. "It's a larger Planet than Saturn, why take mine?"

"Because it is his birthright!"

"Not by the Laws of Monarchy!" she shot back. "Saturn is passed through the daughters, you know that!"

"It won't be when I'm through with it."

* * *

The Titans and Rachel sat around the breakfast bar, faces bleak. Robin's brow was furrowed in confusion, while Rachel's arms were folded over her chest—she had not spoken since Luna had been taken.

"Isn't there anything you can tell us?" Robin asked Raven.

"No," Raven shook her head. "Luna wouldn't let me inside her mind. We were only in Rachel's, to secure the magick. Only Rachel knows what Luna meant."

"What did she mean "my paternal dungeons"?" Beast Boy waved his arms around dramatically.

"Sounds like she was trying to deliver a message," Cyborg drummed his fingers on the counter.

They all looked at Rachel. The teenager shook her head, pursing her lips.

"C'mon, Ray, talk to us!" Beast Boy pouted.

"At least let Raven see if she can—"

Rachel shook her head, violently.

"Do it for Luna," Robin whispered.

"Alright," Rachel sighed. This caused everyone to flinch a little. "I won't yell, sheesh! Anyway, Luna's mind was always filled with something about the planets of the Solar System. How her mother had come from Saturn, and she and her siblings were born there. Her father married into the family from another planet...a big one, bigger than her home..."

"Jupiter?" Cyborg supplied.

"Yes, Jupiter," Rachel nodded. "She was always having some nightmare...about her father and her uncle, fighting her about the Throne of Saturn being passed on to her brother."

"She must be on Jupiter, then," Raven said. "If she is, we'd best hurry."

* * *

Luna stood in a corner of the room Dimitri had left her in, not moving. If she didn't move, she couldn't be forced to do anything, right?

A tray of food sat on the side table by the door, untouched. It had been two Earth days since she had been brought to Jupiter. But this wasn't the main Palace that Luna had been used to seeing. No, this one was a smaller replica, set off on the opposite side of the Planet. Away from her uncle's eye? How greatly did Dimitri fear his brother?

Perhaps this could be used to her advantage.

Her stomach gurgled in protest to her hunger strike.

"Eat something, _cher_," Dimitri's voice came in over the loudspeaker. "Keep up your strength."

"I have more than enough strength to work my way," Luna said.

"You will surely die of you keep this up," Dimitri tsked. "And then your Human will die soon after. You're no use to me dead."

"Good, I wouldn't have to deal with you're ugly face!" Luna laughed. Damn it felt good to use improper Earthian!

"Such vulgar terms they use, those people of Earth," Dimitri mused aloud. "How long before your precious Titans get here? Two, three more days? How long will you be able to keep up your lack of food?"

"As long as it takes."

Dimitri chuckled. "You'll die before that happens."

"No I—hey, there's a guard in my room!"

The guard—a well-built man with light brown hair and hazel eyes—grinned at her.

"I was told this was the room where the King's guest was being kept?"

"Ah, Deon!" Dimitri laughed. "You're right on time!"

"NO!" Luna backed away from the guard, arms up in a defensive position. "I will NOT become a toy for you perverts!"

"But _cher_," Dimitri sneered over the loudspeaker, "You have to be; your little Human is at stake."

"I WON'T become a sex toy!"

"It's you or her, Lucianna! Make your decision!" Dimitri grew angry.

Pinned against the wall by Deon, their bodies separated by nothing more than their shirts and pants, Luna shivered. If she had to choose between her or Rachel...

No contest.

Seeing the defiance go out of her eyes, Deon moved closer. His chest moved up and down with hers as he deftly removed her shirt and bra in one go. Taking off his own shirt, he moved her hand to rest on his chest.

"She will be mine, sir?" Deon asked to the air, never taking his hazel gaze off of her.

"Only yours, to do with as you see fit." Dimitri clicked off.

"Well, then," Deon smirked, leaning in closer, "I plan to take full advantage of this."

He kissed her. She tried to resist at first...but his tongue was so demanding, and she soon found herself leaning into his kiss. She broke away momentarily.

"No..." she breathed. "This is...wrong..."

"Is it? I have experience in the pleasure of women," he kissed her neck, his stubble scratching her shoulder.

Luna moaned, both in despair and pleasure. She shouldn't be feeling like this. This was exactly what Dimitri had planned—his enjoyment was in her helplessness. But Deon's tongue, his hands as they moved from her breasts to her jeans zipper...

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Contrary to popular believe, B," Cyborg sighed, "Jupiter is still far away even though it is the fifth planet from the Sun!"

"My sense of her is getting stronger..." Raven said. "She's...being pleasured, but at the same time she's...unhappy."

"Is someone taking advantage of her?" Robin asked, all seriousness.

"I want to say yes but...she's somewhat enjoying it."

"Ir has to be a trap..." Cyborg objected. "She's too strong for that."

"We barely know her!" Beast Boy shot at him.

"Please, friends," Starfire counseled, "Luna is a princess! If she has to do something, there is a reason. Perhaps she is putting on a...how do you say...front?"

"Her husband died," Rachel's voice came in over the speakers from the Tower. "His name was Artemis. He was killed by her father—the same man who took her today. If there's any game he would play to get her to save me, it would be something like this."

Robin looked disgusted.

"Either way, we're going in."

* * *

"Did I please you?" Deon whispered into her ear.

Luna and Deon lay on the bed, though how they got there she didn't know. The sheets were in a neat disarray, and they lay naked on top of them.

"You got a response from my body, that means nothing." Luna rolled away from him and reached for her clothes.

"Come now, princess," Deon knelt behind her and began to nibble her ears, "you're making excuses. You enjoyed me, admit it."

"NO!" she got up, pulling her shirt on over her head. "I will not be used this way!"

"You'll have to be," he followed her into the adjoining bathroom, still naked. "You're mine until the King has other plans."

"No."

Deon moved behind her at the sink, putting his hands on her hips. Luna brushed her hair, refusing his attempts to arouse her.

"What do you say," he put his chin on her shoulder, watching her in the mirror, "we take a shower? I can show you an excellent time."

"I'd rather hang."

Deon chuckled, moving a hand below the leather choker on her neck.

"If I touch this," he murmured, "you would _have _to obey me."

"But you won't, you—" Luna gasped as his index finger grazed the leather.

She felt herself turning to face him. She fought it, shaking in place, her muscles straining to not move.

"Don't fight it, love," Deon cooed, taking hold of her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Luna yelled.

"Let go of yourself..."

She balled her hand into a fist, slowly, then slugged him across the face.

Deon balked, hand pressed over his cheek. "Ouch."

"Damn straight!" Luna vented through clenched teeth.

"We'll have to get that nasty little attitude of yours fixed, won't we?" Deon ran a finger over the edge of her jaw.

"She said no!" Starfire asserted.

Deon turned to glare at the Titans in the doorway.

"What are you brats doing here?" he snarled.

"Saving a friend," Robin smirked. "I don't suppose you'd know about them, though, would you?"

"How did you get in here??" Deon was furious.

"Back door was unlocked." Raven shrugged, coming out of her shadow.

Deon swung to face the Titans, keeping a firm hand around Luna's wrist—on her leather bracelet. Luna stood still, muscles straining.

_Do not throw yourself at him! Don't throw yourself at him! _She chanted to herself mentally.

_Are you alright? _Raven asked.

_Do I _look _alright to you? I'm being made into a fucking sex toy!_ Luna cursed.

_Can you fight it?_

_What does it look like I'm doing?_

_Standing still instead of fighting._

_If I didn't stand still, I would launch myself at him and put his cock inside of my center._

_Oh._

_Yeah, oh! _Luna pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"You are bound to me, Princess!" Deon hissed, eying her. "Your friends cannot save you."

"Oh no?" Beast Boy stepped forward, he came up to Deon's chest.

"No," Deon took Luna into his arms, putting a firm hand on her wrist again. "These bands, when touched, make it impossible for her to resist the urge of my body."

"Looks like she's resisting pretty well," Robin snarled, ready in a defensive stance.

"Ah, but you see, Robin," Deon smirked as a flicker of surprise rippled across Robin's face, "she's as tense as a coiled spring. And if I do this—" he cupped her breast in one hand "—she'll coil even tighter."

True to his word, Luna's expression was torn between disgust and desire.

_Damn I want to punch him! _She seethed.

Deon twitched a finger, making all of the Titans stand straight. Moving it to the side, he levitated the group to a side of the room, making the metal towel rod bind them to the wall in a straight line.

"Now," he moved Luna to the counter so the Titans had a clear view of their bodies, "where were we?"

"I was just about to tell you to go to—" Luna gasped as he pinched her nippled between his fingers, nuzzling her collar with his face.

"Manners, love," Deon removed her shirt slowly, baring her bra.

Luna caught Robin turning his head away, a grimace on his face. Starfire gasped. Beast Boy turned a darker shade of green. Cyborg had put himself into hybernation.

Deon turned her to face him again, bringing his mouth down on hers with so much force Luna thought he meant to drive her into the counter. But his right hand moved to support her lower back as his right pulled down her pants. His lips left hers for an instant for him to whisper:

"I remember well how you like it, let me hear you come again."

"Not in this lifetime!" she hissed back, biting back the pleasure she felt when he rubbed his fingers into her core.

Cyborg's robotic eye blinked to life.

"Hey!" he yelled at Deon. "Get your filthy hands off her!"

"Or what?" Deon sneered, grinding his hips against Luna while keeping a firm hand on her lower back. "You'll fight me?"

"Maybe I will!" Cyborg challenged.

"One moment, then."

Deon turned his attention back to Luna. Unzipping his fly, he pulled out his manhood and poked her core playfully with it.

"Do you want it, love?" he whispered in her ear. "It wants to come in."

"Go to—" she hissed as his fingers stroked the folds of her center.

"Manners," he reminded. "Shall I put it in?"

His cock pressed against her, making her tremble. She took a shaky breath, locking her gaze to his. He smiled, opening her up with on hand and sliding himself in. Luna groaned, half of disgust, half of pleasure. He moved in and out at a steady pace while stroking her nipples with his fingers.

"Come for me, love," Deon quickened his strokes.

Cyborg turned his head away. Deon laughed.

"What's the matter, kid?" he smirked. "Don't have one anymore?"

"Leave...him...alone!" Luna pushed Deon away with all of her strength.

Which obviously rivaled Hercules. Deon sailed across the room, hitting his head on the tiled wall by the entry door. Luna pulled her shirt down and her pants up. With a flick of her finger she released all of the Titans from the wall.

"Are you okay?" she asked, letting no emotion show on her face, Her voice betrayed nothing.

"We're fine," Robin shook his head. "How are you?"

"I know what you are thinking," Luna took a breath. "Sex is a common act. It can be used for many things. When my husband was alive, it was a way of showing love and devotion. But it is also dark and repulsive in itself, too. Knowing you should avoid it and enjoying it when it comes are two different things. I cannot say I did not enjoy it, but I know it was evil. I will have to Cleanse it later."

Starfire came up and gave her a hug. Luna stood there a moment, stunned. Then she returned the hug, shuddering a little bit.

"Let's go home," Cyborg put a hand on Luna's shoulder.

She nodded, pulling away from the hug. She walked out of the bathroom, pausing once to look down on Deon's unconscious form. Then she straightened her spine and walked out.


End file.
